In Chains
by VancouverCanucks01
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and not long after he ends up insane in a mental institute in Texas. This is the story of Edward's descent into madness... ON-HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Flashbacks

**A/N: This is my brand new story! This is a little starter chapter to set the scene for the rest of the story. Enjoy! Please R&R! =]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I don't think I'd ever been so miserable in my entire existence. The very thing I was running from was the thing I yearned for. _Bella._ Thinking of her name caused me to stop in the middle of the forest I was running through. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her. However, only one image of her lingered in my mind, her face when I'd told her I was leaving. It had almost been enough to stop me from leaving. Almost. But I knew deep down that her life was better now that I was gone. She could live a real life, rather than a half life with me.

I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, letting the memory of that dreadful day run through my mind. The pain I'd locked away bubbled to the surface again, threatening to send me running back to Forks, Washington. I held steady though, and just watched the memory. I watched as my Bella fell apart because of my words…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_Where you are is the right place for me." Bella had said, her lovely chocolate brown eyes watching me._

"_I'm no good for you, Bella." I'd replied, trying to keep the lies as real as possible._

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." She said, and that had hurt me. I was trying to think of more reasons why I had to go, but it was getting harder as I watched her._

"_My world is not for you," I managed, swallowing back the pain from my heart._

"_What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She'd said._

"_You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected." I admitted, this being my one statement of truth._

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" She said, and now I could see that I was breaking her._

"_As long as that was best for you." I interrupted, correcting her._

"_No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted at me, "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I said as coldly as I could. It was the one thing I hadn't wanted to say, but if it had to be said then I would say it. In the long term this was best for her, after all. She would soon move on from me, human minds were like sieves, so she'd soon forget me._

"_You…don't…want me?" she said, her voice becoming a whisper now._

"_No." I said. I watched her face, the image that would haunt me._

_*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>It had hurt so much to lie to her. I loved her and I always would, for every moment of forever. But letting her go was best for her, I reminded myself.<p>

Guilt coursed through my body as I though back to the promise I'd made to her. The promise I now had to keep, no matter how much it hurt me.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>I sighed sadly, thinking about her. I really missed her, and I'd do anything to return to her. I hoped she'd moved on from me, so maybe I'd be able to move on too in time. Slowly, cautiously, I took a deep breath. My cold, unbeating, dead heart was only just holding itself together. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn it was cracking into tiny shards. It felt as though it would crumble at any second.<p>

I stood back up and began running again, focusing my mind on the next town I would be living in. There was only one town I wanted to be in though – Forks, Washington - with my beloved Bella.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for writing New Moon so I could borrow extracts from it! There's more to come! =]**


	2. Caged

_**AN: Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first! It's all in Edward's POV, don't forget! Please read and review! Enjoy! =]**_

* * *

><p>After I'd been running for what only felt like minutes but was actually days, I arrived at my chosen destination. Austin, Texas. I'd chosen Austin because of its high level of sunshine. I'd be able to spend lots of time indoors recovering from my split with...with...Bella. I sighed internally, knowing I was really going to have to move on and get used to her name.<p>

I made my way through the streets at night fall, easily finding the apartment I'd rented out in advance of my arrival. The place was nice, but nothing like the luxury I usually stayed in with the other Cullens. This is what I'd wanted though, to separate myself from my usually life.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and I found that I had no desire to hunt. It was like my thirst had died along with my heart when I'd left Bella. I just lay on the couch in the apartment, watching the city from the large window. I'd decided to myself that without Bella, my life wasn't worth living, so why should I try? But all too soon, much sooner than I'd expected, it came to the point it always came to, where I was at risk of killing the humans around me with my need for blood.<p>

I waited until night fall and then I lazily trudged out to the surrounding forest. By the time I reached the first line of trees, my throat was burning with thirst. I continued to walk through the trees until I was happy that I was far enough away from any humans. I let my instincts take over and began to hunt the animals of the forest. After draining two deer, I felt better but still weak and dizzy. I was about to hunt a third deer when a growl distracted me. I turned to see a pack of werewolves growling at me.

I got up and ran through the forest as fast as I could, knowing that with a pack of shifters chasing me, I had no chance. I was still thirsty and weak so the pack quickly caught me up and surrounded me. I felt something hit me, a sharp spike in my shoulder. I fell to my knees and let my body slump to the forest floor. Every muscle in my body was aching; I just wanted to let myself fall into sleep.

"That worked surprisingly well." Said one of the shifters when they were back in their human form.

"Stupid leach." Another said with a smirk.

I looked up at them all for a few seconds before my eyes closed and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke very suddenly. I had no idea what time it was or what day it was. I also didn't know where I was or what had happened. Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes. I was in a cage of some-sort. I frowned at this and sat up, looking out of the bars that surrounded me. I was in the middle of a little village, houses only metres away. I put my hands on the bars and tried to break them. To my horror, they were made of wood, and I couldn't break free. Now I knew I was in trouble.<p>

I put my hand to my head, all the concentration at trying to break the bars was making me dizzy and nauseous. Wait. Nauseous? I was so confused. First, I was incredibly weak and now I was having human feelings when I hadn't been human for over 90 years. What the hell had been in that dart that the shifters had knocked me out with? I sighed and tried to think of an escape plan, but I couldn't think of anything.

And that's when it struck me. My mind was strangely quiet; no one's thoughts were invading my head. I looked around again. Either I was in an abandoned village, or something had been done to my head to stop me hearing thoughts. I thought the latter was the most realistic answer. I ran a hand through my untamed bronze hair, not feeling pain or anything being wrong. After struggling for a good ten minutes to find a conclusion to these strange occurrences, I gave up. I lay back down, curled up into a ball and waited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_**_ So, that was the second chapter! It's a little shorter than the first, but it's only a filler chapter to get the story started, Please review! I love reading people's comments! =]_**


End file.
